wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior builds
This page lists the standard warrior builds, of which many have several variants (personalized builds), but the idea is the same. Get the same key talents and everything else is left to be personalized with the player's style. If you are having trouble deciding, look to other 70 warriors for spec advice or look up a well know warrior on the WoW armory to see what works best. Note: Do not post personalized builds unless they are dramatically different than an existing or popular build. Builds by purpose The most popular warrior tree is Protection, which is the tanking tree. Warriors putting a lot of points there will be very hard to kill, but nearly unable to deal damage. At 31 points, the Arms tree offers Mortal Strike, which is the central talent for many PvP builds (with a 2H weapon). Fury builds put an emphasis on dualwield, and are best suited for high sustained DPS, usually in a group/raid PvE environment. Leveling Builds Protection As of patch 3.0.2, leveling as a protection warrior is actually not so tedious. Here is a good way to start: * Level 70 - Protection Build ** Start with 3/3 Thunderclap, then put 2 points into Shield Specialization. ** 3/3 Incite is good since you'll be using Thunderclap a lot for extra damage early on. Put 2 more points into Shield Specialization to get to the next tier. ** 2/2 Improved Revenge is next because you'll be using it to do most of your damage in the early levels. Now get Glyph of Revenge which now creates a dps dependency on being able to dodge, block and parry opening Revenge and in turn producing a free Heroic Strike. Dump extra rage into Thunderclap at this point. Level 70 Builds Arms PvP build * This build offers utility of Bladestorm and is based on Sudden Death procs. * This build takes advantage of new bleed talents as well as Bladestorm. Open with Rend and Slam away. Arms PvE builds * Based on Sudden Death and Overpower procs on crit. Fury PvE Builds *(6/55/0) **this build combines Titans Grip for a DW 2hnder spec with a hint of Deflection for survivability and Heroic Strike for better rage. Tanking Builds * Sample tanking build *http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=LVZhZVItMxczVdIzsGo Has puncture and warbringer instead of imp revenge and imp shield bash, let dps interrupt/silence. *http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=LVZhZVItMxczVdIzsGo (5/3/53) **with the 3.0 patch this build is very common among MT/OT Level 80 builds :Until the Wrath of the Lich King expansion is actually released, all talent info is subject to change, especially over level 70. Arms Arms PvP Build Arms PVP Build (Two Handed Axe) Fury Titan's Grip with Deep/Impale(PvE) *(17/54/0) (Perfected by Snowlord of Thrall) **Normalizes rage generation since dual wielding two-handers. Rotation of BT>Slam if BT crits>WW>Repeat(HS if rage is above 55) Titan's Grip with two-hand weapon specialization (PvE) *(19/52/0) **On bosses keep rend up or remove those two points and reallocate them somewhere else Protection *(13/0/58) (Snowlord of Thrall) **Combines Protection with Anger Management to keep rage and therefore aggro. *(7/10/54) (PVE) **Solid tanking build including Improved Demoralizing Shout for additional melee damage reduction. *(5/11/55) **Tanking build with two points in Unbridled Wrath, which means more rage, and one point in Improved Cleave to have better threat on more enemies. Pre 3.0.2 level 70 builds * Warrior Builds pre-3.0.2 Level 60 builds * Warrior Builds pre-TBC External links * Builds taken from US armory and sorted by popularity * Official Website's Warrior Page * Official Website's Warrior Forum * Fortifications: A Warrior Reference Guide Shows various builds focused more on the Protection tree. Category:Guides Category:Warriors Category:Talents Category:Warrior talents